Blood Scores
by Innocence Angel
Summary: This pendent was split into 10,000 pieces to protect the demonic world by Matilda, this pendent can protect vampires/witches/and Lycans alike, but if it falls into the wrong hands, it could destroy the world. Who's going to get it first, Annueu/Neju and


Blood Scores

By: Wolf and Wiccan

Anneu's POV

200 years ago

This was has lasted for far too many centuries. Casualties on both sides—vampires, witches, and lycans alike; this all stared 3 millennia ago, when the lycan leader, Lucian had broken the treaty with the vampires and witches. We now stand upon this very battle field watching our comrades being slain and we had to slay them—for they would become lycan. The rain was pounding us, the wind slicing my skin. My mid-back length blonde hair was in a pony. My bangs plastered to my forehead and all you could hear were howls of rage and battle cries.

My sister Nejeu was standing next to me; her waist-length hair was flowing and her eyes shown with excitement, much like my own. She had silver eyes, I had golden eyes. Sisters at birth, but yet different. Our mother had abandoned us when we were little, leaving our father—vampire leader to his care. He taught us to be warriors at the ages of 2 and 3. There's only a year separating Nejeu and I.

I sensed something behind me; I put my hand on the hilt of my sword—the hilt was blood red and had a chain with a crecent moon on the end, my blade itself was beautifully made—it was silver and had different symbols all over it and had a slight dragon pattern around it. My sheath had a black dragon with red eyes. It's scales were different color, I also had daggers, knives, ect.

Without blinking I whirled around and sliced my enemy in half. His blood flowing out, smacking the ground and my blade dripped with it and some had gotten on my face. My eyes glinted in the darkness. The moon was the only light.

I hid in the darkness, the battle still raging on, I sensed somebody behind me again and raised my blade and someone caught it. I looked around and saw Lucian, I grunted and he gripped my sword and jerked me into a tree. My back hit the tree and my fangs came out and I disappeared and sliced his shoulder with my clawed hand, he dodged it and ducked. I flipped and landed on my feet. He had changed into his lycan form and I heard Nejeu scream at me, I could see her running toward me and my vision blurred as I caught the scent of my own blood. I fell to my knees and gripped my shoulder—blood, should have figured and I blurredly looked around for Nejeu—who was fighting Lucian—but one of his lackeys came and pulled him out.

"COWARDS!" I hoarsely screamed. The last thing I heard was "We'll be back!" from one of Lucians lackeys and fell to the ground. Nejeu, carrying me away;

HOSPITAL WING. 8 hours later

I heard voices. Annoying voices; I growled quietly and the whispering stopped; upon opening my eyes, I saw Nejeu's worried face staring back at me. I grinned; "ehehe…hey sis" Nejeu slapped me on the arm—hard. I hissed and smacked her back. We both had relieved grins on our faces and I winced. "That blow should have killed you lass" I heard an Irish voice come from the foot of the bed. I looked up and saw our father. He was 6'', short brown hair and chocolate eyes. He only looked as if he was in his 20s—when in reality, he was over 3000 years old. He grinned at me and lightly hugged me, and kissed my forehead. He sat on my bed; "You had everybody worried—especially your sister, even though she won't admit it." We both looked at Nejeu, who flushed slightly. "I was worried!" she said in a defensive tone. "There after it father—after the pendent shards" he sighed heavily. "I was afraid of that" Nejeu looked a little confused, so I explained. "About…2000 years ago, there was this pendent—this pendant could reveal any vampire, witch, lycan—anything, you name it, it does it. Well, this witch—Matilda was watching the pendant and in order to save the demonic world, she split the pendent into 10,000 shard's. I'm guessing Lucian wants all the shards of the pendent to give him full power and take over the world—if I falls into the wrong hands, we're all screwed over." I took a deep breath and sighed, and continued. "Only dependent's of Matilda can sense the shards" Nejeu cut in. "Can I sense the shards?" I looked at my father and the head nurse—who was listening to the story—she was, after all Matilda's little sister. "Keiko can answer that—she is, after all Matilda's little sister." All three of us looked at Keiko as she took a deep breath. "My sister was complicated, that she was. But I could tell why she split the shards for good—but when she died, the pendent became whole again and she was buried with it. But when Anneu was born—Nejeu, this is important—you to Master Hunter" they all nodded. "I know who the descendent of my older sister is." We all waited. I picked up where I left off. "But it said in the legends that one with extraordinary skills and a priestess is the direct descendent—or reincarnation of Matilda—or as people commonly know her as—Anastasia. People called her that because in battle, she was fierce, if someone or something was threatening her family, she took no mercy on it, people have been trying to guess to who it is, but none of them succeeded, but one—that's you, isn't it Lady Keiko" Everybody looked at her in shock, except for me. "How long did you know?" my father and Nejeu asked, somewhat in a daze. My father looked at her and smirked, one pearly white fang showing. "Who is it Kei?" My father and Lady Keiko have known each other for a long time—so when my mother had left us (Nejeu and I) she was sort of like our mother. We've heard her talk about Matilda in stories. "tell us who it is Lady Keiko!" my sister asked—I don't think she's ever patient. We were all fancy about who it is. "The descendent of Lady Matilda, is none other than—she pointed at me. "Anneu" my eyes widened in shock and my sister made a shocked gasp, and our father just grinned, as did Keiko. Then we all heard a thunk, looked over and saw that Nejeu had passed out. I gave a shocked laugh and looked at Keiko. "Y-you have to be w-wrong! I CAN'T be her descendent! It should be Nejeu, or hell—YOU!" I looked at Keiko for an explanation, my father and saw that Nejeu had woken up. "I knew it wasn't me because on the day you, Anneu were born, I saw Matilda in you. Her spirit as a baby—granted she still has all her memories—but that tattoo you have—binds you to her, you've been asking me what that tattoo is and I wanted to tell you—but your father didn't want me to have you know yet, not until your 16th birthday—so, happy late birthday?" I hissed quietly and touched my shoulder. The wound was completely healed—granted for a few scars. Keiko stared checking for more injuries. And found that they were all healed. "Didja manage to fight him?" We heard an English accent in the door way and I shuttered. "Bones, what are you doing here?" I whispered. He walked into the room. His short, black hair and icy blue eyes stared back at me. "To see if kitten is alright" I rolled my eyes and Keiko looked at him. "Bones, how nice of you to join." My father growled quietly. Bones looked at him. "Ahh! Hunter, the years look great on ya mate." My father glared at Bones. I was about to ask what the hell, but Nejeu lightly touched my arm and shook her head. I nodded back. Even when we were little, couldn't understand what was going on. It's like—our own secret language. Keiko interrupted everybody; "Well, she's free to go if she wishes" I nodded and got out of bed, everybody left and I got dressed in some loose clothing—Bone's clothes. I wore a black silk shirt and a loose black mini skirt with red crosses on it. I also wore stockings with boots. I pulled my hair into a light twist and left the room. I walked down the beautiful corridor, which had a burgundy red carpet and pictures. I stopped in front of Matilda's picture and looked at it. She had soft blonde hair, with icy silver eyes. She wore a dark blue dress with a black corset with a purplish pendent around her neck; her hair was in a French bride with ribbon in between. She was standing up and her dress was torn so it showed her legs, she also had on knee length boots, black lace buckle and a lacy dress. You could see her quiver glowing—my eyes widened. My sword can turn into a bow. So I guess it is true, I thought. I am the descendent—or reincarnation, or whatever of Matilda. All be damned. I thought in shock, wonder, and amazement. I continued walking down the hall way, and when I got to the door, I stopped, with my hand on the silver handle, I took a deep breath in, and walked into the room--without any fear of consequences.

1


End file.
